Vehicles are utilized for transporting occupants as well as cargo items. Seating assemblies in vehicles typically occupy a considerable amount of the interior cargo space in a cabin of the vehicle. Stowing the seating assemblies when not in use provides increased cargo space when the additional seating capacity is not desired. Accordingly, alternative methods and/or arrangements for stowing the seating assemblies when not in use are needed to maximize cargo space within the vehicle when the additional seating capacity is not desired.